Monkey Ears
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Sooner or later, someone was bound to notice. Slight KF/Rob


**I don't remember who told me… but someone pointed out that Robin's ears are like monkey ears. Superboy said he hated monkeys, so poor Robby already has a hater… I figured _someone _has to like monkeys… and who else but Wally? This fic was supposed to be happy and get you laughing, but I can't stop crying long enough to type in a happy song on YouTube so this might have a sad note to it. **

**Disclaimer: Sure, I own Young Justice, the characters, the whole damn show! Why not? Sue me and get it over with! **

Everyone supposedly has a trait that stands out about them that everyone always remembers.

Artemis's feature was her hair. Normal girl hair fell to the end of their shoulder blades and parted down the middle for bangs. Her hair was long and Rapunzel-like, perfectly passable as a weapon of a sort for any unsuspecting person who stood behind her when she spun around just a bit too fast. No one forgot hair like that.

Conner's feature was his eyes. They weren't your normal shade of blue. They weren't light, dark or average. They were practically a neon electric shade that pierced darkness greater that none other. They weren't necessarily ice in color, but they were in volume. With a single glance, you could be left paralyzed, whether it be from fear or surprise by what powers his eyes held without even using the powers they really held.

Kaldur's feature was his hair. Most people with his shade of skin had darker hair, but his hair was as pale and blonde as some of the best Bunnies up at the Playboy Mansion. It was basically bleached, making him the ice-cream truck among semis. Even stranger, his hair was cut short and choppy, almost like a military cut.

Megan had two features: her big lips and her boobs, but I'm going to stick with her big lips as the most memorable feature sense I'm a female authoress. For someone who took the form of a white girl at school, she had some awfully big lips that were fit for someone of a darker skin tone, rather than someone with skin like hers.

Wally's feature was either the freckles that regularly dusted his cheeks or his piercing emerald eyes. The freckles added to his ginger appeal, complete with his attitude to make most refer to him as a douche of sorts. The eyes gave him a handsome tone though, making the doucheness tolerable for a little while.

This story is about Dick's feature though: his monkey ears. When he's far away, you really don't notice them up, but up close, they stick out in a cute way similar to the way that monkey's ears do. When one took the time to notice how agile he was, flipping and hopping around madly, it added to the monkey act and made him just that much more adorable.

No one never really noticed his ears though. The last thing you look at when in heavy battle or even in casual conversation is someone's ears, or at least in their case. You usually look at their eyes, or in his case shades or a mask, or at their lips to make sure you're hearing what they're saying. Wally was the first to notice.

It had been an off day, the sky dark and gloomy and the air cold and bitter. The ocean waves angrily struck the sandy shores, dragging them back to their demise to join the other corpses beneath the waves. The trees were violently thrown back and forth in the window, leaves and branches thrown around as they were torn from their families and relocated unwillingly.

On the inside of the Cave, the tension from outside lined the walls but the generality of it all was casual and comfy like it usually was. No one was fighting, no one was arguing; there was nothing negative in the air and everyone was present.

Dick and Wally were in the kitchen, trying their hand at preparing dinner on a dare. Artemis and Megan sat at the bar, watching them and talking to themselves. Kaldur and Conner were the loners in the living room, watching what the others assumed to be Monday Night Raw.

"Pass me two eggs," Dick carefully read the cookbook page again, pushing back his sleeves tirelessly.

Wally nodded, wiping at his forehead with the back of his hand and dashing to the refrigerator. Dick picked up the spoon, powerfully stirring the sweet smelling concoction he was making. He had only been working for five minutes and the kitchen's intoxicating scent was already sweeping away the horror that outside had tried to build.

"Glad _you _can cook," Wally sped up beside him, the two eggs in hand before he glanced the Martian's way, "No offense babe."

She offered a weak smile, looking over at Artemis. They laughed secretly to themselves and Wally chose not to question.

"Thanks KF," Dick offered Wally a wide smile, taking one egg and snapping its body over the rim of the bowl.

He stepped back, allowing the ginger to crack the last egg in half with a large grin. They both shot the shells into the sink like a basketball, fist-bumping when both shells landed. The ebony hurried his focus back to dinner, the spoon viciously abusing the uncooked dinner. Wally watched him anxiously, awaiting his next orders. He did his best not to notice that the girls were talking about him and his best friend.

"Get the 12 by 9 pan down," Dick ordered lightly, poking his tongue between his lips in concentration.

Wally nodded again, pulling himself up onto the countertop. He shakily got to his feet and eased the cabinets above the microwave open, pulling down the glass pan. Hugging it tight to his chest, he leapt down, landing hard. The pan was safely on the counter though, so the amused giggles didn't offend him as much as they could've.

"Thank you," Dick hid a smirk, spinning the bowl roughly as he stirred the other way. "Um, check the freezer. See if we have any vegetables. If not, bust out the Doritos."

Wally jokingly saluted, standing tall before hurrying to search for either requested item.

"We got the veggies, captain!" he called over his shoulder.

Dick smiled, pulling the kettle out from beside the stove without stopping his stirring. He tossed it Wally's way, nearly nailing the poor ginger in the head with it. Wally was fast though and he caught it, rushing to the sink to fill it with water.

"What exactly is this-," Wally started to ask, peeking over his shoulder so he'd know what Dick said when he spoke.

That's when he noticed. At first, he said nothing, grinning to himself with suppressed laughs. His sudden silence caught Dick's attention.

"What exactly is what?" the ebony's blue eyes lifted and the stirring was stopped.

Converse-covered feet crossed the kitchen, more likely to get to the glass pan rather than to be closer. Dick tilted the bowl, spilling the contents into the pan without spraying it down or waiting for the vegetables. No one questioned him, mostly because they didn't notice. Wally turned the water off, setting the kettle down and walking to Dick's side. He was unable to hold off happy giggles as he reached a hand out and felt one of Dick's ears.

The ebony flinched, his eyes widening under the shades and an eyebrow raising in confusion. He scrambled back, away from the hand and rubbing at his ear with his shoulder.

"W-what the heck?" he cried, his cheeks going pink.

Wally set a hand over his lips to weakly muffle his laughter.

"They're like monkey ears," he grinned madly, the laughs gaining strength.

It took Dick a second to realize what Wally meant. His hands self-consciously rose to hide his ears, the pink becoming red in an instant.

"Sh-shut up!" he cried, averting his eyes.

Artemis and Megan looked at the ears that were being hidden, confused at first. When they saw what Wally meant, they too laughed in amusement. Dick's eyes narrowed and he turned away, scrambling up the cabinets and pulling another bowl from the top shelves. When he leapt down, it looked like he fully intended to break it over Wally's head. That's what the ginger thought at least as he dropped to ground, his arms flying up to protect his face.

Dick landed beside him instead, setting the bowl down and dumping the vegetables in it. He was obviously upset from how violently he turned the stove top on and how roughly the kettle was set onto the burner. He hid it like most things, sighing heavily. Once Wally had determined he wasn't going to be killed, he stood up again and walked behind Dick, grabbing both of his ears in amusement. The ebony furiously spun around, but Wally's smile stopped him from snapping the ginger's neck.

"Don't be like that Rob. They're cute!" Wally insisted, suddenly imagining Dick as a monkey, spinning through the trees vine by brilliant vine.

Dick couldn't help but smile shyly before turning back to dinner. He slid over to the cookbook, his eyes scanning the page. A cute blush ran deep in his face, but he still had the urge to hide his monkey ears, especially from Conner. Last he checked, the oldest ebony had a thing against monkeys and Dick kind of liked life at the moment.

"**I love your religion. Virgin birth, water into wine… It's like Harry Potter, but it causes genocide and bad folk music." "Apparently, God does love gays, but only if they're tops." "I guess I just picked a bouquet of oopsie-daisies." Hmm, it seems this turned out light-hearted. Consider me amazed. I guess I can write happy-ish stuff when I feel like killing babies. Review?**

**-F.J. **


End file.
